Ne lui parlez plus de lui
by Kimmy Lyn
Summary: Peti OS. Surprise pour les reporters. yaoi. DMRW


_**Bonjour, ou bonsoir a toutes et a tous. Me voici a nouveau parmi vous avec un OS. **_

_**Oui, je sais, je ferais mieux d'écrire mes fics au lieu d'écrire des OS, mais que voulez vous, c'est ainsi **_

**Elrienne: «Mouai…» **

_**Te revoilà! **_

**Ambre: «Je suis laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!» **

**Ishtar205: «Moi aussiiiiiiiiii!» **

_**Bon pour ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore, je vous présente le reste du groupe des **_reporters sans vertu_**. Nous sommes quatre filles… **_

**Ambre: «On est des…» **

_**Ha non, ça ne va pas recommencer! Taisez vous, ici c'est ma fic! **_

**Elrienne: « Mais euh…!» **

_**Déjà que je vais me faire tuer a la fin de cette fic… **_

_**Bon je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous… **_

**Elrienne: «Comment ça? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?» **

**Ishtar205: «Ouai, qu'est ce que ça veut dire?» **

_**Euh… c'est-à-dire que … Oulala, je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout le regard qu'elle me lance… Euh… bon bah… Je prend deux secondes pour vous dire que… **_

_**DISCLAMER: Les perso sont pas a moi… **_

_**Au secours… **_

_**RATING: K, ça ne mérite pas plus je pense… **_

_**Oups, encore une bourde… **_

_**Bon, et bien sourire crispé euh… je vous dit bonne lecture et … **_

_**Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs! **_

**Ne lui parlez plus de lui**

_« Pour sortir d'un tout qui n'est rien  
Il prend son courage par la main  
En découvrant le mal  
Qu'il lui faisait pour son bien  
Il a perdu tous ses rêves en chemin »_

Il déambule dans les couloirs, le regard perdu dans le vide. Rien, pas même un tremblement de terre ou l'arrivé du diable en personne ne pourrais le sortir de son monde a ce moment la. Même les gens qu'il percute ne le sorte pas de sa rêverie.

_Mais comment ais je pu être aussi aveugle ? Pourquoi n'ais je rien vu… Il était tout pour moi, je l'ai laissé m'entraîner plus loin que tout les autres, je l'ai laissé se saisir de mon cœur… Et qu'en a-t-il fait ? Il l'a broyé sans aucuns remord… Dieu que ça fait mal… Comment ais je pu être aussi aveugle… J'aurais du le savoir… Le courage de Gryffondor, pfff, tu parle d'une connerie… J'aurais préfère être un poufsouffle pour n'avoir jamais eut le courage de rentrer dans cette salle ce jour la… Quand je pense …_

Cette histoire avait pourtant bien commencé entre les deux princes de Poudlard…

_Sans être ni frère ni ami  
Ils s'étaient promis toute une vie  
Il voulait lui faire un enfant  
C'était du faux, c'étais du vent  
Il inventait la vérité  
Il se déchire comme du papier_

Oui, ils avaient été ennemis, oui il se haïssaient depuis des années, oui leurs familles les conditionnaient depuis toujours a se détester, mais voila, il pensait que c'était vrai, qu'il l'aimait vraiment, que ses mots doux étaient vrai… Mais après tout c'était logique, Draco Malefoy est et reste un fils de Mangemort, il a été élève avec pour nourriture le mensonge et pour boisson la méchanceté… Comment Ron Weasley pouvait il espérer une quelconques verité dans ses belles déclarations…

_J'aurais du m'en douter, j'aurais du savoir qu'il me mentait… Pourtant j'ai voulu y croire, j'ai voulu accorder une chance à ce nous auquel je croyait tant… Par merlin que je suis stupide… Il me hait depuis qu'il est né, toute cette histoire était sans doute planifiée depuis le début… Pourtant ils m'avaient prévenu, ils m'avaient tous prévenu de faire attention a moi… mais je ne les ai pas écouté, je me croyait a l'abri… Je ne l'étais pas… _

_Je ne me laisserais plus avoir… C'est terminé, je ne tomberais plus jamais amoureux… plus jamais !_

_Ne lui parlez plus de lui_

_Il est encore dans les regards  
qui se mélangent dans son miroir  
oubliées les images  
et tous ces hommes infidèles  
il voudrait tellement qu'il ne soit  
qu'une souris permis les chats  
dans cette vie  
ne lui parlez plus de lui_

Voila un mois qu'il ne parles plus de lui, qu'il ne le connais plus, qu'il l'oublie dans le secret de son cœur. Voila un mois que ses amis l'entoure constamment de peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise… Mais voila, chaque fois qu'il se dit que ça y est,qu'il est guéri de lui, il croise ses yeux bleus si purs et si froids. Chaque fois qu'il se regarde dans une glace, il le voit derrière lui en train de l'enlacer, chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux il le revoit dans les bras de cet homme, de ce Blaise Zabini… Et chaque fois il plaque ses mains sur ses oreille pour ne pas entendre ce ricanement dur ni ces mots froids : « Mais que croyais tu, que nous c'était pur la vie ? Que nous serions le couple de l'année ? Réveilles toi Weasel ! Il n'y aura jamais de nous ! »

_Je ne cesse pas de pleurer… Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher… Je l'ai tellement aimé, tellement chéri… Il était tout pour moi et il le reste encore maintenant. Je ne peut m'empêcher de vouloir me blottir au fond de ses bras blancs, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir sa chaleur, sa douceur, ces mots qu'il me disait dans le secret de nos nuits, ces mots qu'il me soufflait au coin d'un couloir, c'est mots caché au fond de ses yeux… Je l'ai tellement aimé…_

_A présent, le passé se meurt  
les regrets ne tuent pas les heures  
il n'existe pas une armure  
qui puisse empêcher les blessures  
il faut éloigner le silence  
pour qu'il retrouve sa confiance_

Dans la chaleur de son lit, il pense, encore et toujours a lui. Un an. C'est le temps qu'avait durer leur relation. Il s'était alors prit a rêver de le revoir après l'école, de vivre avec lui, de former une nouvelle famille. Oui mais voila, il avait déjà une famille, et apparemment aucune envie de l'envoyer promener pour lui. Lui pourtant avait du affronter le regard de ceux qui partageaient sa vie, il avait du leurs expliquer, surmonter leur dégoût et leur questions. Il l'avait fait pour lui. Il avait tout envoyé promener. Et_ il _l'avait envoyé promener…

_JE TE HAIS ! Je te hais parce que je t'ai aimé et que tu m'as tué ! Tu était le soleil de mes jours, la lumière de ma vie, l'ange de mon paradis, je t'aimais, je t'aurais tout donné. Aujourd'hui je ne donne plus rien a personne a part mon silence et mes larmes. Je sais que je m'en remettrais mais je sais aussi que plus jamais je n'aimerais. Plus jamais je ne me donnerais comme je l'ai fait, plus jamais…_

_Ne lui parlez plus de lui  
Il est encore dans les regards  
qui se mélangent dans son miroir  
oubliées les images  
Non, plus jamais il ne laissera  
son envie d'aimer être seul maître  
non, plus jamais il ne l'oubliera  
mais il apprendra qu'on peut renaître_

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du jugement. Les forces obscures ont envahi le dernier havre de paix qu'ils connaissaient tous. Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'ultime bataille qui décidera du sort de l'humanité. Aujourd'hui est les jours du dernier assaut, l'heure de verité, la vie ou la mort. Ils sont la, chacun dans un camp, opposé l'un à l'autre et séparé par un masque et une marque. Sur le champ de bataille c'est le chaos, plus personne ne se retient. Du coté de la vie, c'est la mort… L'hécatombe se poursuit sans que personne ne puisse l'empêcher. Au coucher du soleil, le dernier combat est entamé. Mais lui ne cherche qu'un seul visage, qu'une seule silhouette, qu'une seule voix…

Sa baguette lui saute des mains et il vole sur cinq mètres. Il se relève et il est la, devant lui, sans son masque, avec ce sourire sinistre et cette lueur malsaine au fond des yeux, la lueur de la folie… Et le combat s'engage. C'est le moment de tout dire, de tout extérioriser, de tout recracher. C'est le moment de haïr de blesser. C'est le moment de pleurer de désespoir. Et puis un éclair blanc et un cri silencieux et il s'effondre. Alors, il se précipite vers lui.

-Draco…

-Ro… Ron ?

-Draco, je t'en prie, tient bon, je vais te soigner, je vais…

-Non. C'est fini Ron… Je vais mourir…

-Non ! Je refuse !

Il sourit. Il a toujours été si impétueux, si fort, si flamboyant. C'est pour ça qu'il l'aime, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a trompé, c'est pour ça qu'il a monté cette mise en scène avec Blaise. Parce que jamais il n'aurais supporté que son « _maître_ » ne pose la main sur lui…

-Tu ne peux… pas … t'opposer à la mort … mon ange…

-Draco… Je t'en prie… Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas…

-C'est… déjà… fais… Je… je… t'aime

Un dernier soupir, un cri, des larmes, de la rage, de la peine,de la tristesse…

_Ne lui parlez plus de lui…_

FIN

**_Et voila. _**

**Euh, alors? Le verdict? **

**Elrienne: «Tu va mourir!» **

**Ishtar205: «Je vais te tuer!» **

**Ambre: «Ou est la scène de cul?» **

**_Euh… Je crois que je vais vous laisser… Aller lire notre fic, Foutoir au dortoir, lisez les fic d'Elrienne et d'Ishtar205, ça leur fera plaisir et ça m'évitera l'éviscération… _**

**_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! A l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide! _**

**_Suite à une fuite précipité, l'auteur ne peut terminer cette conclusion et vous prie de bien vouloir l'excuser. _**


End file.
